


You Forgot Me (And Now We Are Falling In Love)

by chemicalmuffins



Category: Arma Angelus, Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Soul Punk (Album)
Genre: Arma Angelus - Freeform, Brendon Urie - Freeform, Daddy Kink, Drinking, Eventual Smut, M/M, Marriage, No Fall Out Boy, Partying, Smut, Soul Punk! Patrick, Stolen Moments, Stumph family, drugs and alcohol, gerard way - Freeform, josh dun - Freeform, other characters will be added soon, other tags added soon, proposal, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:19:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5019028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemicalmuffins/pseuds/chemicalmuffins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick Stump was a soul punk singer for a record company, And kicked out by the metal band Arma Angelus. Later on the two (Whom hated each other for months) Had met again. Pete had completely forgotten about the singer and what he did. Patrick however knew right on the spot whom this man was. He wasn't too happy to seem him either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Back To The Past And Now The Present

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any mistakes hope you like this ficlet
> 
> noted:  
> Patrick is his soul punk looks  
> but Pete has the newer black hair from like 2012 or whatever, you guys know! :D

It was any normal day in Chicago for the singer, nothing new really. It was barely seven in the morning and Patrick rolled over to the sound of my phone buzzing to dead. He groaned and picked it up, he barely read who the caller was but by the voice it was just Tyler, his manager.

“Hey, ‘trick! You finally answered!” There was some nervousness when he had spoken. And it made Patrick wonder why he had been calling so much.

“Yeah…. What do you need?” Patrick yawned and sat up in his bed, rubbing his eyes to see.

“Just get dressed and come to the studio, now, like ASAP. We need to talk….” And before he could respond back, Tyler had already hung up.

 

It was also rather strange that Tyler was calling Patrick on a Wednesday morning out of the blue. He never really did such things at all. And so whatever he needed to tell him was pretty damn important. Patrick finally crawled out of bed and went to his closet and picked out a black button up and blue blazer, which he seemed to wear too much. He looked at all the miss calls he had gotten. Tyler had been calling him since six in the morning. Truthfully, Patrick really hoped whatever he was doing or being told that it better be good. Patrick grabbed his car keys and head to the studio. Luckily traffic wasn’t bad, because Tyler wanted him there in five seconds, which wasn’t even humanly possible.

 

Patrick walked through the hall to Tyler’s office and opened the door. He was on the phone, and had the most frantic look that he had ever given to him. Okay, so maybe this news isn’t too great after all.

After a few moments of waiting, and sitting in the leather chair, Tyler had finally gotten off the line. He had a shaky breath and when he looked at Patrick and it didn’t feel comforting at all.

“Okay, so don’t get mad or anything…..” Tyler paused. “You’re getting kicked out of the record label….”

Patrick sat there and re listened to his words in his head. He moved some blond strands from his face. “Wait… What?”

“You’re being replaced… The head honcho said so…” Tyler looked at the papers he was given when he arrived here.

“You’re shitting me right? No, that’s such a lie, Tyler!” Patrick shook his head, trying to not be angered at the fact he was being replaced by some other singer or band.

Tyler gulped down. “Arma Angelus… Lead singer, um Pete Wentz?” He looked up at Patrick, who looked like he was fuming.

“Where is ‘Pete Wentz’? Is he here?” His tone of voice was almost a growl. Patrick was furious with this metal band taking over him. They were pushing his Soul Punk way out and Patrick was just pissed. He wanted to scream this Pete Wentz guy for doing such things.

Tyler spoke quietly. “Down the hallway..”

And Patrick stood up, ruffled his blond hair and slammed the door shut. He looked to his left and he figured out that the group of heavy metal guys standing in the waiting room was obviously Arma Angelus. Patrick stormed over to them, which they all kind of laughed at the blond boy.

“Which one of you is, Pete Wentz?” Patrick stood straight, trying not to just rage quit on them.

A guy who was sitting in the chair raised his hand. He had jet black hair, and tan skin that was covered with tattoos. “That’s me. Who are you?” He stood up and walked up to Patrick.

“Are you our manager, coffee guy, or like a groupie?” Pete looked at Patrick laughing at how angry this small man looked.

“I just wanted to tell you, fuck you!” He flipped Pete off. “You stole my record! You metal junkie!” He yelled and pushed at Pete.

And Pete looked so offended at him. “Excuse me? I’m sorry are you Patrick Stump, the stupid soul punk singer or whatever?” Pete hissed at him a bit.

His band members just sat down to watch him. “Yes, and I am way better than your stupid music!” Patrick moved up in his face, though his small height didn’t help at all.

Pete laughed lightly at him. “You’re such a diva..” He shook his head, and stepped back, the security guards taking Patrick away before he could punch Pete in the face, wiping off that smug look of his.

Patrick drove back home and searched up on Pete’s band. He listened to their music but he could barely stand even a second of the screaming made him wish he was deaf. He shut his laptop down and just grabbed whiskey out of the fridge and drank it till it was dry. Once Patrick finished it, he simply passed out on the bed. It’s not like he gives a shit anymore. His dreams of being famous were completely crushed and out the door.

 

 

_1 year later._

 

 

Pete was sitting at a local bar, drinking his usual beer, and listened to the music played from the radio. It was soon cut off by a small voice.

“Um Hello, I’m the performance for the night…. My names Patrick and this first song is called ‘Love, Selfish Love’ And uh enjoy…”

Then the whole bar was silent while the soul music played. Pete had turned around to watch the boy sing his heart out and move his hips freely. His voice was magical in Pete’s ears. Even if he was half drunk, the songs that Patrick sang were marvelous. He red lips were just, gosh Pete needed this singer. Patrick was what he said earlier right? Pete was just sitting there amazed at this blond guy’s talent.

He had played multiple songs, and then he finally said bye and left the stage. Patrick headed over to the bar and ordered a water to keep his voice fresh.

“That was amazing!” Pete exclaimed to Patrick who was leaning against the bar, waiting for his drink.Patrick looked over to the voice next to him. He realized it was Pete, from that band. Oh, what was the name! He couldn’t think of it.

It had seemingly been a year since Patrick was at that studio, yelling at Pete and his band for stealing his spot in the label. Patrick had a grudge on Pete for months. Patrick had lost fans, and barely had 20 people come to any shows he performed. Pete however was constantly on the magazine covers for his body, parties and exes. He was everywhere nowadays.

Patrick only nodded. “Thanks…” He then took a sip of water, trying to get Pete to stop talking to him and seem uninterested. 

Pete smiled at him and spoke again. “I’m Pete, From the band Arma Angelus.” Patrick rolled his eyes a bit. “Oh, I know exactly who you are….” Pete then kind of felt offended by the tone of Patrick. “Excuse me?” Pete looked at him confused.

Patrick laughed at the fact that Pete didn’t remember him. But then he was always busy with parties and other stupid shit that made his reputation drop even more than it actually should. “You really don’t know who I am?”

Pete shook his head ‘no’. But then Pete stared at him for a moment. “Holy shit, You’re that Soul Punk guy! Oh my god I’m so sorry that my band got you kicked out-“

Patrick stood up. “Yeah, now you remember asshole… And you know it sucks right now for me… All because of your fucking metal band. Thanks."He then walked away but Pete grabbed him. “Wait!”

Patrick glared at him. “What do you want?” Pete stared at him. “Okay, honestly, I’m really sorry for what I did. I never realized how good you actually were and how you need to be signed. At least let me take you on a date to make up for it?”

 

Patrick stood there and looked at Pete. He had changed a lot in a year, more tattoos, much hotter than before, looked more messed up and needed help than before. Honestly Pete looked desperate for Patrick. Patrick bit his lip. “Fine. Give me your phone..” Patrick took Pete’s phone and added his number and then did the same with Patrick’s own phone. “I’ll text you my choice later. I’ve got to head. See ya, Wentz.” Then Patrick left the bar, and leaving Pete there alone. Pete hoped that maybe by tomorrow Patrick would have most likely said yes to this forgiveness of him by a fancy diner. And truthfully Pete had somehow fallen for the Soul Punk singer. He needed Patrick to boost his reputation and just his happiness in general. For the first time, Pete actually prayed for Patrick to actually say yes.


	2. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick says yes to Pete's date and so they go on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is the next chapter hope you enjoy it!  
> sorry for any mistakes

**To Pete:**

**Okay, fine I’ll go on the date with you. I’ll send you my address.**

 

**To PattyCakes:**

**Awesome! I’ll pick u up @ 5 pattycakes**

 

**To Pete:**

**Don’t ever call me that again.**

 

**To Pattycakes:**

**Whateves trick see u tonight**

 

Later that evening Patrick got on a red suit with a black shirt and bow tie. He looked at himself in the mirror, straightening his bowtie. He felt rather nervous going on this sudden date with Pete. He had hated him for so long. It was an eternal grudge against him. And now he was going on a date. Patrick was falling in love and he wanted to regret it but he somehow just couldn’t help the fact that he truly loved him somehow. He stared at himself in the mirror a long while. He saw himself the first week of his ‘layoff’. It was a drunken man with dark bags under his eyes. He looked too tired to even function. He body looked frail from lack of eating. He looked horrid, and dying. Which is what he had wanted then.

Patrick blinked and the vision soon disappeared, and that’s what made him happy, it was all because of his music. It brought him back to life after he was over the pain. And soon the doorbell of his Chicago apartment rang. Patrick rushed down stairs, and opened the door and there was Pete, whom was dressed rather nicely for himself. He was actually shocked that he even owned a suit knowing what he wears from magazines.

“Hey, trick.” Pete smiled lightly and let Patrick move past him to get in the car.Patrick only smiled and got into the car with Pete. Pete had hired or had a driver to drive them to the restaurant.

Patrick finally spoke up. “So where are we going to?”

“Oh you’ll see.” Pete smiled to him and winked.

Patrick gave a confused look Pete until they finally arrived at a very fancy restaurant, called Clandestine. It happened to be the best restaurant in Chicago. It was just horridly expensive and neither Patrick nor his family could ever afford to go to it.

When they arrived there, the press was waiting. Pete pushed them away and got into the restaurant without any trouble. All they asked was whom Patrick was and why was with Pete but Pete didn’t want to answer any of their bull shit. When they got inside Pete walked to the desk.

“Um Hello, reservation for two under the name of Wentz.” Pete spoke.

The waitress smiled. “Ah yes, Welcome back Mr.Wentz”

Another waitress took them to their table. They were seated and given menus and soon later decided. When Pete told him to have his usual it made Patrick question how many dates Pete brought here just to get them in bed.

“So how many guys or girls have you brought here?” Patrick stared at him.

“You are the first date I’ve brought here actually… I always come here with my family for holidays.” Pete laughed lightly at Patrick’s question though.And Patrick felt his cheeks heat up when found out he was the only date of his to actually be here.

 

 

Throughout the date Pete and Patrick had casually talked about each others lives. They were trying to get to know each other better. Patrick and Pete felt like they must’ve been dating for years because they somehow acted so comfortably around each other. It was something else alright. They laughed about the stupid things they do, and what they like. Patrick told him how he wished so much to be on the label again. And Impressively Pete said he would talk to his manager, Josh about it.

The rest of the night was pretty laid back and they kept talking in the car ride back to Patrick’s place.

“Okay so, I wrote a new song, Pete. It’s called Everybody Wants Somebody. I recorded it on my phone, here listen to it.”Pete put in the headphones and listened to the song, it was upbeat and Patrick’s voice made him sigh in pleasure of how it sounded.

“It’s beautiful… I wish they kicked some other shitty band out than you. Because you deserve to have another album that is amazing just like that song.” Pete smiled lightly, and he could see that what he said shocked Patrick and as the car stopped to drop off Patrick at his apartment.

“Well Um thank you for that… and dinner.. Bye” Patrick stuttered, and opened the car trying not trip on himself.

“Here I will walk you up, babe.” Pete said and got out and helped him.

He then walked him to the door. “So how bout maybe we meet for lunch tomorrow? Picnic at the park maybe?” He asked to Patrick as they stood at the door.

“Sure. Does twelve sound good to you?” Patrick asked and held Pete’s warm tan hands.

“Indeed it does. Goodnight, baby.” Pete leaned in and kissed Patrick’s soft red lips. He slithered his hands around the singer’s hips and pulled him close to Pete. Patrick let his lips slide back against his, loving the taste of the beer Pete had earlier on lips. They kissed smoothly but it felt as if they continued they would be heading to Patrick’s room, which was something Patrick didn’t want just yet. And it was horrid when their lips finally parted because they felt lonely now. It was as if Pete was suppose to be his other half now. Pete held Patrick close to him.

“Night Peter Panda.” Patrick kissed his cheek and opened the door and they both left each other for the night. Patrick slammed the door and put his back to it. Did he really just practically make out with Pete? He once hated this man and now he was in love. No, this wasn’t right! Patrick slid down the door trying to process any of this. He felt tears in his eyes, and didn’t understand why. It’s like his old body is fighting the new body. It was telling his new body that he hated Pete. He caused him all his pain. But the new body was telling him that he was finally happy that Pete sparked something in him. Patrick groaned at himself and crawled to his bed trying to not explode.

Why was the world hating his guts and tearing apart? Because that’s how Patrick felt at this very moment and so he laid in bed and stared at Pete’s contact. He then took his clothes off and moved under the sheets. He laid there and thought for a little a bit, maybe tomorrow morning he’ll text Oete about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoped you enjoyed this! give me requests on what should happen next


	3. Lunchbox date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete and Patrick go on their picnic date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im glad people like this and thank you for a certain person for letting me use this au for this fic.  
> you know who you are :)  
> sorry for any mistakes!

**Message from PeterPanda: Morning lunchbox! Can u bring ur guitar 2 the picnic please?**

 

**Message from PattyCakes: Um… Sure? Why?**

 

**Message from PeterPanda: Because ;)**

 

**Message from PattyCakes: Whatever, I’ll meet you at the park soon.**

 

Then Patrick shut off his cellphone and stepped out from the bathroom. He had been taking a shower earlier because he didn’t last night. But it made his sad because the smell of Pete’s cologne lingered still on Patrick, but he had to wash off. Patrick grabbed a grey button-up dress shirt and a aqua blue tie. He had always had a fancy look and lots of people loved his look like that. When he played at pubs, girls would awe at how ‘cute’ he was, or how ‘handsome’. And out there, there were guys that were like that too. It was something about his bright bleached blond hair and the suits.

 

Patrick had realized that Pete must’ve woken up when he texted him. Honestly, he wasn’t even that surprised either. Patrick looked at the clock noticing he needed to leave. He grabbed his leather gloves and pushing them onto his hands and grabbed his acoustic guitar.

 

He knew Pete had probably wanted him to play songs, and just sing. But it wasn’t too obvious in Patrick’s mind. Patrick’s apartment wasn’t too far from the park, so he walked there. He looked around, looking for the bouncy man, wondering where the hell he was. Patrick walked to a quiet, much less crowded spot and finally saw Pete. He had a black blanket laid in the lush green grass. He was impressed at Pete’s work.

 

“ ‘Trick!!” Pete yells to Patrick and waved to him. Patrick walked over to Pete, who probably had the hugest grin on his face. They gave each other a small peck on the lips and then sat down on the blanket.

“Okay, so I’ve got sandwiches… I didn’t know how you liked them so I did a usual.” Pete pulled out a sandwich for Patrick.

“And I also have this odd Japanese soda…. My friend Gerard told me about it and said it was good…. It’s called ra.. ramune?” Pete squinted at the petit bottle of soda that looked equivalent to sprite. Patrick took a bottle of it from Pete and set it net to his leg.

“Oh and for dessert, maybe a little of this.” Pete leaned in and kissed Patrick’s soft lips slowly. He had a hand on Patrick’s thigh, and it felt like Pete’s hand was going to leave a burn there. He felt his body almost tense. But he aches when Pete pulls away.

“Sound good?” Patrick only nods and opens the sandwich bag.

“So why did you want me to bring my guitar?” Patrick asked as he took a bite of the Pete-made sandwich. It wasn’t half bad actually.

“I wanted to hear your soothing voice.” Pete gave him a small smile. Pete was also struggling getting the Ramune bottle to open. And when it went Pop! Pete had swore he broke it. And only to realize, it was actually open.

“God! These bottles are like trying to get into fort knox over here!” Pete exclaimed and took a sip of the fizzy drink. Patrick only watched Pete practically chug down both the drink and sandwich in a matter of minutes. Patrick had only finished his sandwich and was just starting to drink the soda. Patrick set his drink down and before he knew it Pete had practically tackled him against the blanket and laughed a rather almost shaky breath.

“Too full for dessert, baby?” Pete gives a smug look t Patrick. Then Patrick ungrips from Pete’s hands and pushed him down. He straddled his hips and laughed lightly. “Maybe.” Pete managed to sit up and Patrick sat on his hips as their lips moved in to meet each other. Pete loved the sweet taste of Patrick’s probably not-so-innocent lips. Pete thought of the things Patrick could do with those plump red lips of his that made him groan because they were so kissable. Before they realized it, their tongues had started to enter each others mouths.

Pete’s mouth was warm and tasted like the coffee he drank an hour ago and the sweet taste lingering of the ramune he drank. Their tongues explored the roofs and practically any part of the mouth there was. And they full blown making out, and no one was watching them, as they hope. They at there messingly kissing for what felt like hours, which was true for the most part. Patrick let out noises he hadn’t made in a while since he was a dry spell since the whole ripped off the record incident really…

Patrick felt satisfied when their lips parted but he groaned and wanted them back on his again. Pete slid Patrick off his body and gave a small smile to Patrick and laughed lightly at how he wanted him.

 

“Grab the guitar. Play something for me, love.” Pete laid on his back and Patrick grabbed out the acoustic. He strummed it a bit and made sure it was in tune. Then he started to play ‘Everybody Wants Somebody’. It was a fan favorite and he wanted Pete to hear it. Patrick sings the notes and Pete watches Patrick’s fingers strum and his lips move as the song flows out of him. Pete felt lost in another world. A world where it was just Pete and Patrick and Pete longed for that to happen.

 

Patrick had played a multitude of songs for Pete. People only happened to stare at the two men who were in love and their odd music quirks. Patrick noticed that they had been here for two hours. But it almost barely felt like two minutes. The two then got up, and kissed goodbye. The kiss felt like one of them was heading off to war, but it still felt as nice and sweet. Patrick walked back home and the started to set beyond the horizon. He heads into his home and collapses on the couch. His fingers ached from playing so much and from the lack of touching Pete. Patrick sighed loudly wishing Pete was here with him. He would be talking sweet talk and touching him all over and making Patrick feel things he had never thought was a feeling at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> give me some requests (kinda running out of ideas)


	4. Innocently Kinky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut okay. and kinks. pretty much it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for any mistakes enjoy!

It had been a few weeks since they met back up at that bar in Chicago, suddenly falling in love with each other. The relationship was pretty subtle, besides Patrick struggling to keep Pete away from drugs and alcohol abuse like he was before. Pete was a party animal. Patrick, however, was not. He went to parties but they were nothing like the ones Pete had been to.

Patrick and Pete had also gone on some more dates since then. They gained some popularity because of this, so when they went out sometimes press swarmed them. Patrick found it a little annoying after a while. So tiresome, he had thought as he buzzed through the tv channels trying to find something decent on to watch. He had been laying in his bed since, well, whenever he woke up. Which was a few hours ago but he was so tired from recording music now, he was really drained out.

Before he knew it Pete had barged into his small apartment. He sounded rather angry as he stomped in, that Patrick sat up wondering what the hell was going on.

Pete then yelled. “Patrick why are you so fucking innocent?”

Patrick went quiet and stared at Pete as he walked into his bedroom. He was rather shocked at what he said because rather he was much more wrong than he thought.

“Like since we have met Patrick I have wanted to get you in bed, but you are just too…. Too perfect to be some one night stand.” Pete paced a bit and then looked over to the blond, whom just stared at Pete.

Patrick was really done just playing the innocent guy in the suit. He was a semi-sweet kind of guy.

Patrick had stood up and practically grabbed Pete, and pushed him into his bed. Pete could smell the strong scent of Patrick, and it smelt amazing. Before Pete spoke a word, he was on his knees unbuckling his belt and pushing down his skinny jeans. Pete was half hard when Patrick pulled down his boxers, but it wouldn’t take that long as Patrick’s red lips wrapped around his cock. He sucked on the head for a bit then just took it all in, bobbing up down.

“Fuck- Patrick you are really good-“ Pete moaned, tilting his head back.

“Baby you’re so good-“ Pete said again, struggling not to just mouth-fuck Patrick because god his mouth was just perfect around his cock.

Patrick let his teeth graze the shaft when he came back up and let Pete’s cock ‘pop’ from his mouth. Patrick then just took it all back in, wrapping a hand around the bottom of it and pumped up a little. Pete let out a loud moan, and then Patrick’s mouth was filled with his cum. He tried not to choke on it, but some leaked from his mouth and Pete kissed it away, tasting himself.

Pete pulled Patrick up on the bed with him and kissed his mouth, still tasting the cum Patrick had swallowed. Pete slid off Patrick’s sleep shirt and his boxers. Pete was devouring Patrick sore red lips. Patrick was rest his body on Pete’s hips, gliding back to cause more friction between the two men. Pete groaned and without lube pushed himself into Patrick, whom moaned loudly at how good and painful it felt.

Pete had already thrusted into Patrick before he could adjust a bit at least. He could tell Pete was a rough guy and had probably had some interesting kinks too. Patrick struggled to not moan out ‘daddy’ because he was that kind of guy. Yeah, daddy kink was his thing. And certain guys liked it or thought it was creepy. His last boyfriend, this guy named Andy Biersack of a metal band, was into a lot of that shit and so Patrick just loved it.

Pete thrusted harder and Patrick moaned Pete’s name.

“Mm Baby your still a bit tight, fuck.” Pete pumped into him more. Patrick was on the verge of just breaking apart.

He then came and moaned something he wish he hadn’t. “Daddy!” was what broke from his sore mouth. Pete had came a bit after and pushed him off and they cuddled before Pete spoke up.

“So daddy kink huh?” Pete grinned and kissed his nose. “I like that. It turns me on for you to call me that.” He gave butterfly kisses on his face. Patrick giggled lightly ignoring the pain in his ass.

“Pete do you have any kinks?” Patrick asked. Pete felt a little red.

“I think you need some rest baby before I tell you them, and they aren’t bad.” He laughed and kissed his lips again and they both just crawled under the sheets, falling into a nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> suggest or request things to happen next. and struggling to continue....


	5. The end of endings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get proposed, marry, and adopt all in one chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got super busy and lazy to write separate chapters for these moments so i'll just end it here with a happy sweet ending  
> sorry for any mistakes

It had been a long day of the sorts, nothing crazy had happened in their life. Just Pete and Patrick. Patrick had somehow changed Pete’s behavior. He stopped doing drugs and drinking till he couldn’t stand. He could never get Pete to stop smoking though, but he was going to try his best to break that. Pete’s record was pretty much clean now. Patrick’s friends adored Pete when they met him and so did his family. It was really unexpected at how they reacted to the tattooed cover bad boy. But they were probably use to Patrick bringing home bad boys. He was always attracted to them.

 

After about a year of dating Pete, breaking his bad habits, cleaning him up but keeping him as him, learning more about his flaws and his kinks, and just having sex. They were inseparable. ‘Two peas in a pod’ as Patrick’s mom had told them the day Patrick told them he proposed and that the two would be getting married.

 

The proposal was very sweet, and romantic. Patrick had been getting out there in fame of being a soul punk singer and he toured with Pete’s band. When they were in New York on a wintery day, when the snow was falling just right like in every typical love story. They were in Central Park and not many people were out because it was close to the evening and they were going to head back in eat. Pete was going to propose at the restaurant but he was so anxious and excited that he couldn’t wait another minute.

He dropped down on one knee in somewhere in Central Park and grabbed out the small velvet box. He was shivering a bit when he spoke those four words. “

Will You M..Marry me?” Pete shuddered out as a cold breath of air went into the air.

“Patrick Martin Vaughn Stump?”

Patrick’s eyes widened and his cheeks flushed a darker red than they already were at the time. Patrick was utterly speechless. His eyes water and he joyfully shook his head yes.

“Yes Peter. Yes!” He smiled so brightly, like the Christmas tree they had set up in the hotel they were staying at.

Pete smiled back and took off Patrick’s glove and slid the precious diamond ring on. Pete stood up and grabbed Patrick’s lush rosy cheeks and kissed him. He held him tightly not wanting to ever let go of this moment they had.

They had went to dinner together in the end, and Pete told him that he was going to propose there but he just wanted to get it done because he was so nervous about it. They announced their proposal to the media the next night at the New York show they had.

 

During the months they were engaged, they had one fight. Which led to Patrick crying out of the house and Pete running after him. It was all because he found his ‘secret stash’ of drugs. He was just so upset that he had done that behind his back and it was so rude. But they apologized quickly, and got over it.

-

 

It was finally October, the month they chose to get married in because it’s their favorite month. The whole placed was decorated in fall colors and some Halloween colors the cake was made as if it were to be the Nightmare Before Christmas scene. Patrick was in his dressing room, untying and retying his tie about a thousand times out of nervousness of marrying Pete. His white suit was very fitting on him and he was wearing a bow tie with it. He fiddled with the jacket until his best man Joe came in and practically was laughing at how much he was twiddling with his suit. As if he didn’t already look enough perfect.

“Patrick come on, its your time.” Joe chuckled out at him.

Patrick gulped. “Wait.. It is?”

“Yes, now come on, your soon to be husband is out there and you need to walk the aisle for him damn it!” Joe grabbed his hand and Patrick grabbed the bouquet of brightly colored roses and small skulls hidden in it.

Joe ran out faster than he did and was walking down the aisle with the other groomsman. Well just his British friend Gerard and Joe. And soon Patrick was walking down with his Mother, who was struggling not to cry.

His other friend, Brendon, was the one to marry them. God, he was afraid for his speech. Patrick stood infront of Patrick and took his hand.

He whispered. “Hey pattycakes.”

Patrick held a giggle ad smiled. “Hey Peter Panda.”

Brendon then hushed them and told them to be quiet.

“Sorry for that. Hi, I’m Brendon, One of Patrick’s good friends. I’ve been with him for a while. We met in middle school and were like butt buddies for forever.” He laughed. “I think I’m like second now because Pete over here won over me. But anyways cutting to the chase here. So you’ve gone over the vows. Okay.”

Brendon cleared his throat. “Patrick Martin Vaughn Stumph, do you take Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz the 3rd as your husband?”

Patrick smiled “I do.”

“Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz the 3rd do you take Patrick Martin Vaughn Stumph as your husband?”

“I do.” He slid on Patrick’s ring. And Patrick slid on his.

Brendon huffed out. “Damn you two have long names. Anyways, you may now call yourself husband and husband.”

They soon kissed and that was it. They were married. Forever together.

 

It wasn’t surprising at all that they stayed together, went on vacation to the city of wine, Bordeaux, France. They got drunk as hell on French wine, trying to out seduce each other in French since they both spoke it fluently. They both tied each other to the bed, having the best sex in there life time. And when they came back they got the legal documents to actually adopt a little boy named Bronx. He was small boy who was only 2 when they adopted him. A cute curly haired blonde boy who reminded Patrick much of Pete. And they lived in the same house they lived in. There whole family, and little Bronx went on tour with them. He lived a strange childhood of going on tour with two dads. _But they all loved each other so much._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it.  
> will be starting a new fic soon!
> 
> and im sorry for anyone out there who thinks i copied a certain authors au. i just really loved it and tried to use it myself and feel very selfish about it too. i mean the author knows i used it and i probably will get hate for this.   
> i feel like an asshole for doing it. thats why i quickly ended this fic. and im sorry author of that fic (you know who you are).   
> so yeah.   
> um i hoped you liked it though.   
> the author of the actual stories is way better and if you find theirs go read it instead of this one. theirs is way better than mine. like way better.

**Author's Note:**

> give me requests anytime ill accept them
> 
> and i will never be able to update everyday bc school so you know


End file.
